FrostClan's Fight For Survival
by ScarletUrianaLynx
Summary: MY fanfic of the Warrior's world


Chapter 1

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the Moss rock so I have important matters to discuss!" yowled FrostStar, a sleek silver she-cat with short ruffled fur. Tonight is the night of the gathering, a tradition that goes back from when our warrior ancestors roamed the earth. It is when all clans gather at the Storm Stone under a full moon for a night of peace.

"I have decided to cancel the search for my missing kits, even though it pains me that I cannot find them… I have no choice!" FrostStar meowed hanging her head.

"I feel really bad for FrostStar", meowed ScarTail, A long, thin gray she-cat with a scar going across her shoulder and on her tail which she got from an encounter with a furious badger.

"I know… I wish we would've saved them from the fox or whatever had taken them from the nursery", Meowed DragonHeart, the deputy who is a blind she-cat with a dark pelt, a light gray belly, and a large scar covering her left eye and two small scars covering her right eye. The clan was chattering about what might've taken FrostStar's poor little kits.

"ENOUGH!" growled FrostStar, "anyways… the cats that I will take with me to the gathering will be: DragonHeart, WolfPaw, GoldPaw, Scartail, RedStripe, ThornFang, SnowStorm, Ferntail, and HazelFoot", Meowed FrostStar, "Eat and get rest we leave at the sight of Silver Pelt!" FrostStar leaped down from the Moss Rock and padded into her den.

"I can't believe it!" mewed GoldPaw; a small cream colored apprentice with golden honey paws as well as Scartail's apprentice, "our first gathering!"

"I know!" mewed WolfPaw; a dark gray tom with a black underbelly who is GoldPaw's brother as well as Dragonheart's apprentice.

"Calm down, GoldPaw", Meowed ScarTail as she sat by GoldPaw and dropped a mouse and squirrel at her paws, "You get to experience this more than you think".

"She's right", Dragonheart said as she sat beside Scartail and sniffed the air, "now, take the mouse and squirrel to the elders you know how SnakeEar gets when he's not fed".

"Of course, Scartail and Dragonheart!" mewed Goldpaw and Wolfpaw. The two picked up the squirrel and mouse then rushed off to feed the elders.

"They're going to be great hunters and warriors", meowed Redstripe; a bright orange tom with short fuzzy fur, and white paws and a red line going down his back.

"Not unless they scare their enemy or prey away with the noisy racket!" growled Ferntail; a dirty brown tom with many scars and long, fuzzy fur.

"Silence!" hissed FrostStar, "come on we have to get going".

The clan had finally arrived at the Storm Stones for the gathering after traveling such a long distance. With a flick of FrostStar's tail everyone slipped into the entrance of Storm Stones and fanned out to go talk to other clan's deputies, Medicine cats, warriors, and apprentices. FrostStar padded over to the leaders of Fire clan and Leaf clan.

"AshStar, GroundStar", FrostStar meowed as she dipped her head in respect and sat by Groundstar; a light brown tom with a dark pelt and paws also leader of Leaf clan which once was ruled by FrostStar's father FoxStar.

"Where is Silver clan?" meowed FrostStar looking over the sea of Fire, Ground, and Frost clan cats.

"I don't know and don't care", hissed Ashstar; a smoky gray tom with orange paws and an orange pelt, "But they better hurry we're wasting moonlight!"

After a long conversation Sliver clan's leader Duskstar and his clan emerged from the darkness around them and sat by Ashstar.

"Sorry for my tardiness", meowed Duskstar; a black tom with a bunch of scars cover his tail and a scar over his nose that looked like a crescent moon.

"At least you were able to make it", meowed Groundstar dipping his head. All the clan leaders yowled to bring the sea of cats to silence so the meeting can begin. First to speak was, of course, Froststar.

"We have apprenticed to new cats by the names of Wolfpaw and Goldpaw".

Scartail saw both brother and sister sit with their head held high showing a lot of confidence.

"I have also called off the search for my missing kits… it must be done, because my clan and I have been too busy to go find two lost kits… that is all". Froststar stepped back and sat by Groundstar again. Next to speak was Ashstar.

" I am pleased to say we have been thriving after the attack of badgers and have welcomed new warriors, kits, and apprentices to Fireclan!".

Froststar dipped her head as she meowed, "Well it's nice to know that you are regaining strength again in your clan". Ashstar dipped his head and stepped back into his spot and sat down. Duskstar stepped forward and announced new apprentices and a new clan deputy by the name of Flowertail; a pale, cream tabby with rose red stripes across her back.

"We have been growing stronger by the day and are proud of our new apprentices"

"Why?", growled Groundstar, "did you force them into apprenticing… again?"

"SILENCE YOU PIECE OF FOX DUNG!", Spat Duskstar.

Yowls of disagreement rose around from the Silver and Leaf clan cats.

"And I believe you have TWO things that don't belong to you!", hissed Groundstar.

"I SAID SILENCE!", hissed Duskstar barring his teeth

"_What are they doing?!",_ Dragonheart thought to herself, "_Star clan is going to be enraged if they begin to argue!"_

Groundstar ignored Duskstar's threat and continued, "You stole something from Frostclan… Froststar's kits Skykit and Hazekit!"

"WHAT!?", growled Dragonheart

End of Chapter 1…


End file.
